Forever Yours
by Twinkle Lightly
Summary: Gracie Lester is a perfectly average girl, born and bred in Colorado, moved to New York, enjoys food. Until she is recruited by SHIELD to be Steve Rogers' "nanny". But when Loki attacks, they are separated, and Steve will do anything to get his Gracie back. Eventual STEVExOC, T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:/ Guys I'm so stuck. I feel like I have this idea, and I'm just changing the OCs that the idea partially revolves around. Let's try this again, hmm...? Please review, I need help...  
**

**Forever Yours**

_"There is no way of telling what may yet become part_ _of history." -Friedrich Nietzsche_

Gracie Lester POV:

I tend to like food a lot more than I like most people. Does food backstab you? Well, maybe a little bit when it hits your thighs, but not really. Does food use you? No, no it doesn't. When I was a kid, and I was on the chubby side, I made a little rhyme:

"I'm fat 'cause of fries, I can't tell a lie, they call me thunder thighs!" I felt oddly satisfied. But I evened out, and learned control. People stopped calling me Disgracie, and Fat-ass, and similar nicknames. I graduated, towards the top of the class, went to college, and moved to New York. I had grown up in Colorado, so New York was a big leap. Big city, new people, fast streets, and food-I had to watch myself, or I was going to turn into a butterball again.  
Maude waved to me as I set down the tip on the table and left the coffee shop. Every day, coffee with sugar and a blueberry muffin. I was quite repetitious, actually. It was sad, in a way. I pulled out my smartphone, to text my mom back home, and ran into a brick of flesh in a nice suit.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir." I skirted around him, trying to get through the door. Two other men came and picked me up by my arms. "Hey! Where are you taking me!" I kicked and thrashed , slapping the men several times blindly. They remained as stoic and robotic as ever. Another, much smaller man, walked in front of us. Well, not exactly walking. I was being half dragged, half carried out of the building into a black sedan with tinted windows. The two men tossed me in roughly, and I got a good look at their faces. They were almost identical. The other man, the smaller one, sat next to me in the backseat as the meat-bricks moved to the front.

"Agent Phil Coulson, Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division, or SHIELD. I'm so sorry we had to take you by force, Miss Lester, but we weren't sure you would cooperate. " I started breathing faster. No, no, no, panic attack. I couldn't, not here, not ever. Agent Coulson took one look at me and jabbed a syringe into my arm, pressing down on the plunger.

"Hey!" I yelped, but whatever it was worked. My heart rate slowed, that buzzing at the back of my brain faded, I stopped shivering, and I could breathe normally again.

"We have a...special task for you. Probably the single most important thing in the world as of today, in fact.

* * *

I looked down at the comatose Captain America. He had a sweet face, but I'm pretty sure you could only tell when he was asleep. I sat on the side of the bed, brushing his hair off of his face.

"Hey, Captain. How y'doing?" I murmured softly, looking into his face. "When are y'going to wake up? You'll sure as hell be surprised..."

**AN:/ Sorry this is so short, you know how I am. When I start out, I'm short. The further I get, the longer I get. Well, I just realized how sexual that sounds, and for once it wasn't even intended. Anyway, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:/Hello! Well, you reviewed. Thank you so much to the lovely kylie-roby-58 and Cerulean89 for reviewing. I'm going to finish this story even if it sucks and/or kills me. I wrote this while listening to my Writing playlist, which consists of Forever Yours, Good Morning Sunshine, and Lady Godiva by Alex Day, Lemonbright* and Twinkle Lightly by Talain Rayne, Slow and Steady, Dirty Paws, and Yellow Light by Of Monsters And Men, The Winner Is by Danna Davotchka, and Wonderland by Jason Munday & Alex Carpenter.**

**Forever Yours**

_"Make friends with the angels, who though invisible are always with you. Often invoke them, constantly praise them, and make good use of their help and assistance in all your temporal and spiritual affairs." -Saint Francis de Sales_

Steve Rogers POV:

Peggy...Peggy! A female voice, talking to me quietly. No...it was a different voice. Sweeter, softer, higher. And American. No...where was she? Slowly, I forced my eyes open. An angel was standing over me. She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. She had long, curly, pale blonde hair that kind of covered one of her eyes, which were big and dark brown. I sat there for a minute, just looking at her. She was smoothing my hair, her hands were so soft. I wanted to have the angel there forever, but I slowly found myself drifting back to sleep...

Tony Stark POV:

I coughed awkwardly. This was easily one of the most awkward situations I had ever been in. Coulson, me, and a small blonde woman sat on a bench, having a "meeting" on what to do with Rogers. I had Red Bull, Coulson had coffee, and, I'm just going to call her "Snowflake" for now, had a 32oz gas station Polar Pop. Coulson coughed awkwardly, and Snowflake stared into her industrial-size Coke. Wanting to break the awkward silence, I held out my hand to Snowflake.

"I don't think we've met. I'm-" She took my hand, but then cut me off.

"I know who you are. I haven't been living under a rock. Gracie Lester, nice to meet you, Mr. Stark." I was still confused as to why Snowflake was here...she was a normal girl, looked about 26, wearing a sweatshirt, athletic shorts, and running shoes, the only abnormal thing I noticed about her was the size of her drink. Coulson noticed me sizing her up and cut in awkwardly.

"Gracie here will be taking care of Captain Rogers until he's adjusted to the 21st century." I snorted a bit. Then started laughing. I laughed and laughed, until I was eventually on the ground, crying and clutching my sides.

"C-Captain America's _babysitter_!" I could not stop laughing, and it was evident Coulson was not pleased. And then...bam! I saw a blur of white and olive-green followed by agents hitting the floor. That could only be one person...Snowflake bounded to her feet and towards an agent with what looked to be a serious head injury. Was there something special about her that I just wasn't seeing?

**AN:/ So, going to see Iron Man 3 has rejuvenated my muses and I now know what to do and am even planning out a sequel. Shit's getting real. By the way, I know I switched POVs less than halfway through the chapter, and I hate doing that, but it was necessary so I didn't end up with a 200 word blob of stinky nana poo poo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:/ So…upon looking through my old stories, I realized how popular this one had gotten. I'm finally continuing it after nearly three months on hiatus. I promise I will make the chapters longer! Thanks to the lovely TheRealTayler13, jcd117, and Scarlet-X-Alchemy for reviewing! Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review babies!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Gracie Lester and this story! **

**Forever Yours  
**

"_So you were born in an electrical storm, took a bite out the sun and saw your future in a machine built  
for two. Now your rays make me kind of go crazy, shock and awe and amaze me, just a ticker tape parade and  
me, but something was wrong till you tap danced on the air, in the night. Screaming at the top of your  
lungs, you said, "Come on, come on. Do what you want. What could go wrong? Oh come on come on come on,  
come on, do what you want. Oh come on come on. What could go wrong? Do do do do what you want." Come on.  
Me, I was raised amid the trickle-down days. I woke up numb in the haze and saw my future machine built  
for two, but the light gave me some kind of fright. How did wrong get so right and lead me stumbling  
through the dark of night? Oh something was wrong, but you tap danced on the air, in the night, Screaming  
at the top of your lungs you said, "Come on, come on. Do what you want. What could go wrong? Oh come on  
come on come on, come on, do what you want. Oh come on come on. What could go wrong? Do do do do what you  
want." Come on." –OK Go_

Steve Rogers POV:

I stared at the young woman across from me. I recognized her from somewhere…but I guess that wasn't the point. We sat across from each other at our now shared dining room table, looking at each other awkwardly.

"H-hi…" She choked out first. "I'm Gracie Lester, but I'm guessing you already knew that?"

"Steve Rogers, ma'am." I shook her hand firmly. Gracie was beautiful. I couldn't deny that fact. Her hair was soft and blonde, and she smelled like vanilla and roses. Maybe it was her perfume? She was dressed in a simple, dark blue dress that fell to just above her knees.

She seemed to force a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Steve. I'm going to make dinner, and we can start our lessons tomorrow. Do you want anything specific?"

I seemed to be drawn into the kitchen by the smell of Italian food. Gracie was holding a pan of lasagna between two oven mitts as she closed the oven door. I leaned into the kitchen and looked at her.

"Need any help, miss?" I inquired. She yelped in surprise and whipped around to look at me. I kicked myself mentally, making myself remember that she was a bit skittish.

"Oh, um, if you could take this while I get the garlic bread ready…?" She said shyly. I nodded and grabbed an oven mitt off of the counter before taking the pan from her and setting it on the table. I hadn't gotten the chance to look around earlier.

It was a nice apartment. Large, three bedrooms, three bathrooms, a living room, and a kitchen/dining room. It had come with dozens of fancy gadgets; a large television, loads of "Apple" products (do they name other companies after fruit?), even the kitchen appliances were strange. Gracie seemed to understand everything.

I watched her as she cooked. She reminded me of my mother. Kind, soft-spoken, and knew how to cook better than any other woman in town. In fact, the smell of the gorgeous Italian food sent me back home for a minute. But who was I kidding? This was my new home. Gracie was my new family, in a way.

I set the table as Gracie put down the food and poured both of us a glass of iced tea. She flopped in the chair across from me and smiled weakly. I couldn't help but smile back. She had one of those smiles. You couldn't help but smile back. Her smile could cure cancer, raise the dead, stop wars. When she stopped, you wanted to do anything to make her smile just so you could see it again.

I was snapped out of my 'smile adoration' by her speaking. "God, I haven't made real food in ages."

"It looks fantastic." This was already turning out to be one of the most awkward conversations. "Smells just like my Ma used to make." Gracie smiled softly and sipped some of her iced tea.

"Thanks, Steve." She looked up at me. Looking into those rich, chocolaty brown eyes made my stomach flutter. It was an odd combination, brown eyes and blonde hair, but it was absolutely gorgeous on her. But I shouldn't think of her like that. She's just Gracie Lester. She's just my teacher, my babysitter.

**AN:/ Sorry the majority of this was dialogue. I haven't gotten used to writing again after taking a break for a while. Anyway, if you liked this, review, and if you didn't, please tell me what I need to fix! I want to write good quality as much as you want to read it! Thanks, babes!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:/ So…nobody reviewed, but I got a bunch of hits? Just…do me a solid and take 30 seconds of your day to review! This is actually really fun to write, so I will be continuing this story. Also, this is just a prequel. Please follow, favorite, and review babes!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own this story and Gracie, everyone!**

**Forever Yours**

"_Come on skinny love just last the year__  
__Pour a little salt, we were never here__  
__My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my__  
__Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer__Tell my love to wreck it all__  
__Cut out all the ropes and let me fall__  
__My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my__  
__Right in this moment this order's tall__And I told you to be patient__  
__And I told you to be fine__  
__And I told you to be balanced__  
__And I told you to be kind__In the morning I'll be with you__  
__But it will be a different kind__  
__I'll be holding all the tickets__  
__And you'll be owning all the fines__Come on skinny love, what happened here?__  
__We suckled on the hope in lite brassieres__  
__My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my__  
__Sullen load is full, so slow on the split__And I told you to be patient__  
__And I told you to be fine__  
__And I told you to be balanced__  
__And I told you to be kind__And now all your love is wasted__  
__And then who the hell was I?__  
__And I'm breaking at the britches__  
__And at the end of all your lines__Who will love you?__  
__Who will fight?_

_Who will fall far behind?__  
__Ooh, ooh" – Bon Iver_

Gracie Lester POV:

I woke up to the smell of eggs, bacon, and pancakes. I slowly dragged myself out of bed. I could already tell my curly, blonde hair was a tangled mess, and my tank top and shorts were probably lopsided.

Steve stood at the stove, already dressed. He turned and handed me a plate stacked with fruit, eggs, bacon, and pancakes. My eyes widened at the sight of the food. He took his plate and sat at the table. I sat across from him and looked up into his beautiful, sky blue eyes.

"Wow, Steve…this looks great…" I said, legitimately impressed with his cooking skills.

"Thank you. After you made that fantastic meal yesterday, I thought I should make it up to you." He replied, but I was too busy shoveling food into my mouth to answer. He smiled at me warmly.

After we had both finished, I went to shower and get dressed. When you're living with Captain America, you want to look nice. I stared down the contents of my closet. SHIELD had brought all of my old clothes to the new apartment, plus some more. After about half an hour, I finally decided on a navy blue and white polka dot dress that fell to just above my knees, a large, faded, denim shirt that I left unbuttoned over my dress, and flat, black booties. I suddenly realized how long it had taken me to choose an outfit and quickly yanked a brush through my hair and pulled it into a messy bun, then put on eyeliner, mascara, concealer, and lip balm before dashing into the living room. Steve sat on the sofa, frowning at the remote control in his hands. I couldn't help but giggle and walked over to him, gently taking the remote.

"Here…" I said quietly as I pressed the power button at the top. "See this circle with the line at the top? That's a pretty much universal symbol for the on and off button." He looked down at me and blushed, muttering a 'thanks'.

"So…what are we going to do today?" He asked nervously. It was our first day of lessons. I had been planning to walk around New York, then maybe get some pizza for lunch. Then MOMA and Indian food for dinner.

"Well, I was thinking we could walk around the city a little then get pizza for lunch, and after that we could go to an art museum and get Indian for dinner." He nodded and stood up. I stood as well and turned off the TV.

"Can we take my motorcycle?" He asked shyly. I turned to look at him and nodded. I had never been on a motorcycle before. I grabbed my turtle backpack off of the counter. Steve laughed quietly at the bag. It was in the shape of a turtle shell, so I looked like a turtle. Turtles _were_ my favorite animal.

My arms were wrapped tightly around Steve's waist and my eyes were squeezed shut. I was _not _a motorcycle person. After a painful fifteen minutes on the bike, we finally arrived at MOMA. Steve stared up at the large building and I nudged his hip with mine gently.

"Don't be nervous!" I teased. He gave me a small smile and we walked inside. It was my favorite place in New York, MOMA.

"I used to go to art school, before the war." He said quietly. I looked up at him.

"Really? I was a journalist." He nodded and looked around.

"Although, nothing back then looked like this…"

**AN:/ And I shall end it on that note, for I am too lazy to continue. Anyway, if you liked it, review! And if you didn't, tell me what I'm doing wrong! Please keep reading you guys because I'm actually confident that this story will go well. Bye!**


End file.
